sonic the hedgehog: love to the death
by blacksnake201
Summary: my first story. sonic and mina lives in a city knowen as station square. mina is in a dance group called the moubgirls. but something gose wrong. very wrong. a sonic x mina fic. plez R
1. Chapter 1

I'm Blacksnake201 a newbie to and this is a new and first chapter of my story sonic the hedgehog: love to the death.

Anyway, this story is about everyone's favorite hedgehog, sonic the hedgehog, his girlfriend, mina the mongoose.

Once their was a hedgehog, everyone's favorite hedgehog to be correct. Sonic the hedgehog was running at extreme speed that could tear you apart. But nobody knows why sonic is going at that kind of speed, but knew what he was running for.

"I'm going to be late for mina's dance group concert. Got to go faster so I don't be late." Said sonic

"Yo sonic." yelled a fan of Sonic (as usually).

Sonic was too busy thinking how to get to a short cut to station square concert Dome. And sonic ran over his "big fan" and sonic looked back to see if he was ok.

"Sorry about that." said sonic.

As sonic ran through the city to get to station square Dome, and something out of the normal and he had a few seconds to look at it and go back the "not going to be late" or "mina is going to kill me". Sonic thought about it, but since sonic defeated blade the android. He gained a lot of speed (by lot, I mean lot lot).

Few minutes later.

Sonic arrived at the Dome where mina and her group will be dancing. Got in, got his VIP ticked, and went to concert room C5. Looked for his seat number, seat11 in row 1.

"Mina never stops to amuse me. I wonder how mina is doing before the show." Sonic asked him self.

Meanwhile, in the makeup room a nerves mongoose, her name was mina the mongoose. She's Sonics girlfriend (for those who don't know) she was nerves about her first show and wondered if sonic was their on time. Then one of mina's dance partners, Lisa the chickmunk walked to mina.

"Mina, I know it's your first concert, the other girl's and me are nerves too. Or is it just that you're afraid to be that you would mess up in front of sonic" said Lisa.

That got mina's attention." Both, but I been having this strange feeling for some time now, but why now." Said mina in a nerves voice.

"It's just a thing that humans get when they get too nerves and start going crazy. But after we finished the concert you can tell sonic that and go talk to someone, ok."Said Lisa in a concern voice.

"It's time lets go." Said Lisa

When mina and her dance partners came in the dark (that was their beginning act). Then a song started to play, "live your life" and the lights came on. Mina and her group was starting to dance the first act of their song. Later in the song, in the middle of the song and close to the end of the song.

Right after the song ended sonic and the crowd started to cheer for the moubisgirls. And after the concert ended with a bang. Mina and her group ran for cover, and the crowd ran for the nearest exit. Sonic looked up and saw that strange person, wait not someone, some thing.

"What the hell is that thing, and what is it." Said an angry hedgehog (sonic the hedgehog).

"Surrender the girl named mina the mongoose and no one will get killed." said the intruder.

"Not so fast, your not getting away with my girl, pal." said sonic.

"You want to die, then be it"

Hoped you liked it and remember to R&R and make good ones. It'll good to have some people reed my story. Peace my fellow snakes.


	2. A God Damn Fight

I know you'll love this chap, it's when a strange intruder crashes minas first dance concert and this guy (or thing) threaten to kill anyone who will refuse to give mina to him. And sonic is ticked off and he is going to fight this thing.

"You better not lay one hand on her or you're going to get a bad beat down." Yelled sonic in rage.

"You are going to lose when you fight me. I'm not any other foes you fought before, and if you want to live. Suggest you leave so I can do and get it done."

Sonic didn't even know who this thing is talking about his job. But sonic is not going away if it means saving his own life. Sonic wanted to destroy him, saw this thing has a machine gun on its wrist and a sword in its other hand. He never see anyone use those, excepted the one evil man named, Eggman.

"You're one of Eggmans robots are you?" said sonic

"I'm not this man's so called robot."

"I' am White Wolf and you see here is my meacha suit, White Wolf zero suit. And it is stronger than your powers, like spin dash, light dash, and so on." Said White Wolf.

Sonic couldn't think straight. He knew Eggman when he sends a robot to fight him and Eggman knows Sonics powers. But there's one thing he didn't see, Eggmans symbol like the other robots. Sonic couldn't believe it, nor did mina understand it either.

"Heh, so you're telling true, eh, so I'm going to tear you apart White." Said sonic in a concern voice.

"Bring it on" yelled White Wolf.

Then he powered up his machine and started to fire, bullets came at him fast and he barley dodge it. Sonic didn't know White had fast bullets.

"Whoa, that's a fast one. You got to be careful where you shoot that you could kill someone whit that." Said sonic.

"That's what's I want. To kill you." said White Wolf.

As sonic ran around White Wolf, he found a weak spot where White can't turn with his gun. Sonic did a homing attack at White Wolf, but as he got close to him. He got whacked by White's gun. He flew and landed on a few debris (and it didn't sound like he landed on a good spot). Sonic got and grunted.

"What the hell. How could you get to me that fast?"

"You thought you could get me that fast did you. And I thought you where faster than that. How pitiful is that."

"Damn you, White." yelled sonic.

As sonic got up and started to attack White again. Mina was cheering for him, but then sonic saw there was an energy slash that was heading for him. Sonic dodged it and the n there was more coming at him. Sonic dodge those and than White Wolf came at him in ramming mode (did I say ramming mod. I meant to say super ramming mode).

"What the… how did you?" Said a confuse sonic.

Sonic dodge the ramming (too much dodging for sonic), sonic saw that the energy slashes came from his sword. Sonic was already tired from all the dodging. Sonic fell to his knees and it looks like sonic is about to pass out and an easy kill for Wolf.

"Sonic get up. Fight him, fight to protect me." Yelled mina starting to form tears.

"Will you shut up so I can kill him? And I'll come to get you". Yelled White Wolf

Sonic opened his eyes and struck White in the back in the back of his suit. White turned back and knocked sonic back at pillar and it collapse on his leg. Sonic is stuck but White Wolf didn't kill. He went after mina and grabbed he and started to fly.

"Sonic, help." Screamed mina.

"This place will become you're tomb sonic the hedgehog." laughed White Wolf.

White shat a strange bomb at the remaining pillars and exploded and the room fell and sonic was trapped there and never to return.

"Soniiiiiiiiicccccccccc, nooooooooooooo." screamed mina.

Ho, what will happen to mina, and is sonic really dead. Read and find out in the next chap. Peace readers. Plez R&R.


	3. back to the world

Alright this is my third chap of sonic the hedgehog: love to the death. You know that sonic was killed in that collapse, and you think he's dead. I don't think so, no one can survive that weigh of the pillars. Well, you should read and find out.

???: Hey have you seen sonic, blacksnake201.

Blacksnake201: look who finally came, give it up for tails.

Tails: I was asking you where's sonic.

Blacksnake201: you should read the chap to find out.

Tails: ok.

Blacksnake201: (it really worked o_o)

~few minutes later~

Tails: why you sneaky snake.

Blacksnake201: hey, don't be rude. You figured out where he is now go and get out of my sight.

Tails: Fine I'll go.

Blacksnake201 :_ damn fox.

Anyway enjoy.

Sonic was in a long drift of darkness and he just floating through the darkness until he woke up and got out of the drift. He stand there where he was, but it was dark, cold, and dank. Not a place for a hedgehog nor human. Sonic started to walk, then run but he always ends back to the spot where he woke up.

"How do I get out of here." said sonic

"You'll never escape this darkness, sonic."

"Who's there?"

"I am Death. The reaper of souls, the lord of the dead, and the guardian of the afterlife." Said death.

"Wait death, the collector of souls." Said sonic in a panic voice.

Sonic couldn't believe he's dead, there's no way sonic is really dead (that's what you think ^_^). Sonic felt a cold chill down his spine. He had one thing to ask.

"I know what you're thinking. You think you're dead."

"Wait how do you know I was thinking that. Am I dead." said sonic

Death gave sonic a smile that could scare you death (but death gave a light smile to sonic).As sonic was going to ask how will get back. But he forgot that he's dead.

"You're not dead sonic." Said death.

Sonic just wanted to know what death said. But then death put his hand in front of him, sonic just back away.

"Don't be scared, sonic. I'm not going to reap your soul, I'm going to give you a gift for all of the heroic efforts you did to beat Eggman, Scourge, and blade the android."Said death

"A gift of life."

After death said that, sonic heard the stories of death when death gives you a gift, you have to do something for him. But death didn't do that. Because death said "heroic efforts", sonic remembered that death sees you're "heroic effort". He gives it to you for free.

"Go on, take my offer."

"Ok, but where the gift of life" asked sonic.

"It's right here." Said death.

Sonic grabbed it, it started to glow and the gift turned to a great light that bring somebody back to the mortal world.

"Wait, you where helping me all this time." Asked sonic.

Death nods his head."Yes, you got your speed."

Sonic then disrepair in the light.

"Knuckles, metal I think he's in here." Said Tails.

"Are you sure Tails? He could be over there for all we know." Said Knuckles.

"Sensor's scan that Sonics here" said metal.

Metal and knuckles started to destroy the huge debris in their way (Knuckles and Metal have a lot in common when there is debris ^_^). As they cleared all of the debris and found sonic on the ground with no debris, not even a small dust sample.

"sonic." Both Tails and Knuckles where glad to see their old pal. Metal was the same.

"Sonic we heard what happen here and where sorry about mina."

Since sonic herd Knuckles say he was sorry about mina. That reminded him that he wanted to destroy White Wolf for taking his love, mina.

"I'll make him pay for taking mina." said Sonic.

"Who?" asked Metal?

"White Wolf".

Know you know that sonic is alive and wants to destroy White wolf for taking mina. But where did White Wolf take mina. Plez R&R.


	4. buliding the death tank

Whas up my fellow snakes. Are you ready to read my new chap, it looks like you do. Alright we all now that sonic died and he was in the afterlife, then death came to give a gift (sonic thought that death was going to reap his soul _). Now read and find out.

________________________________________________________________________

Some where near mount jazz worth (not real O_O) and we see White Wolf flying with his jetpack and in his hands was mina (from chap 1). Mina tried to get away from White Wolf.

"Let go of me, hey no touching." Screamed mina (I wonder wear white touched her).

"Just shut up, your boyfriend is dead, you hear me. God your like Amy rose. Where almost there, so behave or I'm goanna drop you." said White.

"If you let me go, I'll be free."

"It's a long drop."

Mina looked down and back up." I'll settle down." Said mina in a scared voice.

As white arrived at mt jazz worth, and as White got closer, there was base in the mountain. Mina only knew that White was working for Eggman. But as soon they got in the base there was sing of Eggman. Mina only saw the sing "Wolfenstin" and she knew it was not Eggman for once.

As White Wolf landed on the landing pad. Two people came out of the, one looked like a 11 year old boy, and a 14 year old girl. They both grabbed mina after White let go of her, as the kids brought mina to a man that looks like he's in college and looked like a 19 year old boy.

"A well done job, white. You brought us mina, our main power source. Now you can come out of your White Wolf Zero Suit (or WWZS ^_^)."

"Sure thing, Alcott." Said White

As White turned his suit to off and as the front of Whites suit chest opened. Mina saw a boy that looks like a 16 year old boy. But with a bad scare on his face, mina was scared when she saw his face and she thought that was scratched by a horrible creature and got stitched up.

"Aw, that scare of yours didn't heal yet, White."

"Oh do shut up, Mariana." Moaned White Wolf.

"She was just asking had it healed yet." The other kid.

As the three kids started to fight. Then Alcott yelled." WIIL YOU THREE SHUT UP. Mariana you know whites will never heal and White you know not to yell ate your brother and sister. God mom and dad wanted us to take care of each other." Said Alcott.

"Your right, Alcott. Where the Wolfenstins, where suppose to take care each other and finish dad's project." Said Nat.

Mina thought to her self what projected. And then the Wolfenstin kids took mina to the constriction pad. Where they showed mina the projected.

"You like it, our dad called it the Death Tank. He worked on it for years so that he can take over the world. And make that we, the wolfinstins will all." Said Alcott.

"Who will drive it." Asked mina.

"I'm driving it, that's what Alcott said." Said White.

"Hell no, I'm driving it White." Said Alcott.

"But you said that I-."

"I was joking White, now take mina to the cell and take Nat with you".

As White and Nat took mina to the cell where they where taking her. After they got there, they locked mina up so that she doesn't get out.

"Why did Alcott lied to me?" said White

"Alcott didn't want you to mess up the plan." Said Nat.

"But I wanted to use it to take revenge for our parents."

"Sorry, bro not my choice."

After Nat left, mina got White to talk.

"Please let me out. I can make you go good if you do." Pleaded mina

"Really, so tell me what to do."

"First you got to let me out and I can tell you."

White opened he door and let her out." Alright do I do mina?" Asked White.

"First you have to destroy the project or you can run and get out of here. But you have to get in you're suit and get to destroy or escape out of here." mina explained

"Escaping is the best idea because the others have better suits then Me." said White

"Escape it is, lets go mina."

So now mina knows where she is and made a new friend. (And enemy to sonic o_o)

But will sonic forgive White and let White led the way to mt jazzworth or will he be destroyed by sonic. Find out in the next chap. R&R


	5. The choice

Alright fans ready for chap 5 of sonic the hedgehog Love to the death. You should, be because White Wolf is helping mina escape the Wolfienstin base. So enjoy.

AS White checked to see if the cost is clear and he waved his hand for mina to come over to the other side of the hallway. Mina walked quietly over to the other side.

"You know you can just walk over here." Said White.

"Trying not to make so much noise so we don't get caught, White." Said mina

"The walls are solid and not going to echo when we talk or run mina."

"Fine when are going to be there."

As White stand against wall and peeked over side of the wall and checked to see any guards (that's a first ^_^), and he turned back at mina and gave her a nod for "the cost is clear" thing. And they both ran toward the hanger to get to WWZS. But since White checked for guards, the hanger was full of them, now.

"Damn, the hanger is full of guards. There guarding the death tank, we need to walk by quietly and don't caught. If we do, run toward WWZS."

"Ok" mina gave White a thumb up.

As they both sneaked by without getting caught and it gets worse. When White started the suit and it caused the guards to hear it and turn to them and sounded the alarm.

"Hurry get in my hand." Said White

Mina got in the palm of Whites hand and he closed his hand and mina was safely in his palms ready to leave. As White took off Alcott was not too happy of White betraying him.

"Nat, Mariana get in your suits and go after them and you find White, kill him." said Alcott

Then Nat said in a concern voice." But if we kill White, Mina will die with him."

"You'll catch her when White is destroyed you hear me. Now go."

Meanwhile in the air

White and mina where flying through the air and then White got two Mecha suits coming on his tail and fast. It was Nat's flea and Mariana's hawk suit. Both of their suits where faster than his and had one weapon less than him, but Nat's flea had a Vulcan, and Marina's suit had a laser blaster that could tear a tank apart in one hit.

"Damn Alcott, why did he send Nat and Mariana after them?" groaned White.

He did not attack, but fly as fast as he could toward a forest but they were being attacked Nat's and Marianna's shots.

Somewhere in the forest of the lost. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Metal where following metals directions toward mina and to hunt White Wolf.

"So you're saying that White trapped you and caused a collapse and killed you. But you're here." Asked Tails in a concern voice.

"And so Death gave you a gift of life of your heroic efforts." Said Knuckles

"Yeah, and he said I got my speed from him because that's how I met my brother manic and my sister Sonia. And I don't get it that I thought I got my speed when I was born." Said sonic.

Metal stopped in his tracks. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stopped and turn around and gave each other a stern look.

"Metal, you alright. Do you need your circuits checked?" asked Tails

"There here." Said Metal

As White and mina jumped out of a bush and startled sonic, Tails, Knuckle, and Metal. As White Wolf got up, mina ran toward sonic and he picked her up and started to kiss her and was glad that she was alright. But when sonic at White and yelled at him.

"You, I'll tear you apart later," said sonic in an angry voice.

"Sonic, he helped me escaped from the Wolfinstin base in the Jazzworth Mountain and we were being chased by Whites brother and sisters are after us."

"So you're saying White helped you"

"Yes he did"

"Sorry to break up your love time, Sonic look." Said knuckles.

The flea and the hawk started to fire at them and one of hawk's laser blast hit metal, but it didn't do any damage to him.

"Must destroy Flea and Hawk." Said metal.

White shot at flea with his machine gun and got flea in the side of his leg. Metal did a homing attack at Hawk. Flea shot his Vulcan and hit White in the side of his suit, and metal thrown to the side of mina, and hawk dived in for the kill. But before she could attack, her suit split in half and hawk blew up and Mariana burned inside the fire.

"Oh my god, you killed her White her. You killed your sister." Said Nat.

But then the flea blew up and burned to the ground and then sonic was wondered if metal did that but Whites gun started to heat up. In the inside of Whites suit White was crying because he killed both of his siblings.

"White, are you alright." asked mina.

"I'll show you the way to jazz worth mountain."

I'm proud of White's choice for being good and I feel sad for White since he killed his brother and sister. And the 6 chap will be coming up so don't change the channel. R&R


	6. MANKAC

You ready to get some time to see mina and sonic kiss and get to be proud of sonic and mina. Maybe later, but here's the new chap. Hope you'll like it, Sonic x mina fans.

In the Wolfenstin base, Alcott saw his brother and sister felled to kill White and bring mina back. But Alcott saw sonic and his friends, Alcott knew White killed him and left him for dead.

"Damn it White, why did you kill Nat and Mariana, they where good fighters. No mater, I have Mankac."

As Mankac walked in, Alcott turned to him (not him, it _) he gave Mankac the orders to kill White, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Metal, and bring back mina alive.

"You know where they are, now go my pet." said Alcott.

"Yes, my master." said Mankac.

Meanwhile in the forest

White, Sonic, Mina, Knuckles, Tails, and Metal where walking to mt Jazz worth and destroying the death tank.

"So, you're saying mina is the power source for the death tank and how do you know this, White?" asked Knuckles.

"I read my dad's blueprints when I was just 6, and I didn't get it. Until our parents were killed and the death tank was once build and it was the prototype, and my uncle, nix was driving the death tank. It destroyed everything in its path and Alcott saw it he wanted to drive it." Explained White.

"But what happened next, White" asked Tails.

"It was destroyed by someone that looked like sonic and had his eyes." answered White.

"Wait, so your saying my dad destroyed the death tank." Said sonic.

"Yep, and he used the power source of the tank."

Mina froze she wanted to tell sonic that something was coming at them. And then Tails asked mina if she was alright and then tails saw it too, and yelled.

"Sonic look out." yelled Tails.

Sonic saw another mecha suit and was not happy at all and then pushed Knuckles and Metal away and that shell it White in the head, but had no effected.

"Mankac, what are you doing here." Yelled White.

"I was sent here to kill you four and take mina, so that the death tank can be powered up and will be unleashed and no one can destroy it." Said Mankac.

Sonic was worried for mina and not him. He lost mina to White, and he doesn't want to lose her again and be a power source to the most dangerous, killing, machine in the world.

"I won't let you take mina from me, if you do you have to take her from my dead, cold hands." Said Sonic in rage.

"Then be it. I'll take her from you're dead, cold hands."

Oh, I wonder what you're thinking. You want to know what's going to happen and you want to review it. Don't worry my friends. You'll see it soon. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH "cough" sorry. R&R


	7. MANKAC FIGHT

Alright fans, here you go. Here is my next chap. So go on and read it and enjoy.

BS201: ~sees mina and sonic kissing~

BS201: um, what the hell.

Sonic: hey get a different room snake.

BS201: this is my production room, now get out.

Sonic: hey, you wrote that I died in the second chap.

BS201: hey they like it now shut up.

Mina: we should leave, he's getting cranky.

BS201: I'm not cranky.

Sonic: I'll get Knuckles.

BS201: oh no you don't.

BS201&sonic: ~starts fighting~

Knuckles: ~walks in~

Knuckles: hey break it up, you too

Knuckles: ~gets hit with venom strike and falls down~

Mina: look what you two did.

Sonic: it was snake he did it.

BS201: no, you did it.

Mina: This will take a while, so reed this chap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic was fighting Mankac and was dodging his shell's and lasers and knuckles was having a hard time getting back up, unlike Metal can get up faster. Tails told mina to stay there and went off to help sonic fight off Mankac, White got up but no scratch on his mecha suit, the inside was worse he was dizzy and couldn't fight well (sucks for him o_o).

Metal ran (flew, not ran) at Mankac and did a metal spin dash and did little damage to him and got hit hard and flew into a tree and the tree knocked the others down. Tails flew strait at Mankac and did a tail attack and didn't do any damage to him and Mankac got a hold around Tails neck and fired his laser and Tails went flying striate towards the deeper part of the forest. Knuckle dig in the ground and came out of the ground and did some damage and did multiple punch strikes, then did a ground shaker and did more damage (he was the better fighter then the rest).

Then a sword appeared and slices him in his gut and then Mankac pulled the sword out. Mankac kicked Knuckles out of the way. Sonic the last one left excepted White which was still dizzy.

"You'll die easy like your friends did. Now I'll kill you and White next."

As Mankac flew toward him and was going to get an easy kill. But White Shot blindly and got Mankac in the eye (if he was human, he would bleed out) and White did a two blind slash and almost hit sonic and hit Mankac causing serious Damage.

"Err, can't see striated and did I get him." Asked White.

"Yeah you got him." answered sonic

Then Mankac flew up and did a fragment boom that sent White flying, sonic just fell over and tried to get up. But he could barely get up and he almost passed out until Mankac had mina in his hand and hit him with his tip of his hand.

"Mina captured, enemies destroyed. Mission complete."

"Good now bring mina back, and hook her up to the death tank."

"Understand, now heading back to the base."

BS201&sonic: ~passed out~

BS201: oh crap I missed the chap.

Sonic: my stomach hurts from your fang strike.

Mina: I told the chap to the fans, so you can start running you two.

BS201&sonic: huh

Knuckles: I'll kill you two.

Both: crap.

BS&201: ~starts running screaming~

Sonic: ~Starts running~ right be hind you.


	8. Powering The Death Tank

Hey "huff" just ran from Knuckles the thick skull "huff" and he could be dead by my venom strike "huff", well here's chap 8. Now I'll sleep for a little while.

Mina woke up to find herself in the power core of the Death Tank. Mina tried to break free from the links of the core, but sadly no luck. She didn't give up on sonic and thought he was dead, she thought of all the good times she and sonic had. She was happy that sonic destroyed blade, telling sonic that she made it for the dance team, and for understanding her.

She was sad that she was going to be a part of the Death Tank. She was going to be hated for being the machines power source.

"So, how was your nap? I hopped it was what you wanted before you power up the Death Tank, and sonic is dead from Mankac fragment explosion." Said Alcott.

"I don't want be part of your weapon and I'll never charge the Death Tank." Said Mina.

"Bah. It'll be like you're dance concert, but will be with a lot of fame and glory." Said Mankac.

"I don't any of that. I just want to be with sonic and leave." Said Mina in a sad tone.

"I pity you're sonic, I killed him and his friends. And I enjoyed it." Said Mankac.

"Sir, the Death Tank is ready to be charge." Said one of the mechanics.

Alcott got in the cockpit of the Death Tank turned the harvest source on, and the Death Tank was sucking the power out of Mina. Mina screamed from the pain of the generator.

"The Death Tank is at 7% percent of power." Said the computer.

"Grrrr, I can't get this thing to power up faster." Said Alcott.

"Death Tank is now at 14% percent of power."

Mina couldn't handle the pain of the power draining. She just passed out from all the pain.

"Death Tank is at 29% percent of power."

"Now we're getting somewhere, now I'll just make a few adjustments and then it should power up faster." Said Alcott.

Then in the background of the Death Tank, there was a chickmunk, the none other Lisa. She was listening to mina straggle from the pain. She couldn't fight all of those guards and there Mecha suits.

"I should try and find sonic, and fast. But wait if I leave, Mina will die." Said Lisa.

"45% percent of power"

"I have no choice but to get sonic."

Later from the Wolfenstin base

Sonic awoke from a noise that bothered him, and it sounded like Eggman. But, it was metal with tails on his back.

"Metal, tails. Oh my god, I'll get that Mankac. And tear him apart limp by limp."

"B-But S-S-sonic he killed K-knuckles." Gasped Tails.

"What, you mean he's dead. Oh man Tikal will be very upset and kill us." Said sonic

"You will get you're revenge, Sonic."

"It's you, what are you doing here."

So who is this person that came to visit him or give him something? And will the Death Tank be fully charge? Who knows, hoped you liked it.


	9. Grims gift

So, are you ready to rock and go metal. Ok know you know that mina is having the power sucked out of her, and Knuckles died from Mankac, Tails is seriously hurt from Mankac's laser blast, Metal was banged up. So who is this person that sonic knows. So read on.

"Sonic, I see that you have failed in battle."

"Death, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"S-so this I-I-is Death." Said Tails in a weak voice.

"You can call me the Grim Reaper. Death is my son, I saw you lost and Knuckles died." Said the Grim Reaper.

"What do you want from us?" asked Metal.

Then everything went silent, nobody talked. Not even the Grim reaper, not even a little filed mouse can't interrupt this silent conversation.

"Grim, why did you come out here?" asked sonic.

"I came to give you a gift. So you can destroy the Death Tank, and defeats Alcott, so I can Finlay get to reap his soul, and I can revive your friend Knuckles."

"I-I don't trust h-him S-Sonic." Said Tails.

"And I can heal Tails too." Said Grim.

Sonic had to think of what he was going to do. He either wants to take the gift and destroy the Death Tank. Or have Alcott's soul reaped. It was not easy for sonic to decide. If it meant to save his friends and save the one that he loves, Mina.

"If you choose to take my gift it would give you all the strength to destroy the Death Tank."

"I choose to take the gift. And what will it give to destroy the Death Tank." Asked Sonic.

"SONIC SONIC, I know where Mina is. She is in the mountain Jazzworth."

Sonic knew it was Mina's dance partner, Lisa the chickmunk. But when Lisa saw sonic grabbing the Grim Reapers gift, she was shocked to see it.

"Sonic, don't grab it. You have to do something for him." Shouted Lisa.

Grim gave Lisa a stern look that gave Lisa the chills (if you ever look into the grim reapers eyes, you could die.), Lisa gave the look back. Grim didn't like it when someone gives him his look back.

"Lisa, what are you doing here." Asked sonic.

"Um, well I came here to tell you that mina is held captive in mount jasswhorth."

"We know that already, Lisa." Sonic sighed

"S-sonic, y-y-you can take t-the gift I-If you want to." Tails said in a weak voice

"Agreed, sonic you must take the gift to destroy the death tank. To heal tails and revive Knuckles." Said Metal

Sonic grabbed the gift from the grim reapers hands. Sonic felt a great surge that made him stronger and healed his wounds. Sonic turned into his super form but was more powerful than ever. Then sonic left at super speed.

"Good luck sonic, and hold that power like your father did." Said the grim reaper.


End file.
